mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Lucky Star characters
This is a list of characters from the Japanese manga, video game, and anime series Lucky Star. Main characters .]] ; : (Old Drama CD, NDS Video Game), Aya Hirano (Anime, PS2 Video Game), Wendee Lee (English) :Konata is, more by default than anything else, the "leader" and the shortest of the main characters. Nicknamed by Tsukasa, she is an eccentric but friendly and outgoing girl, with a mischievous yet good-natured sense of humor. She can be smart, but she hates studying''Lucky Star'' anime, episode 16., thus her grades are a bit uneasy.Her score was close to Kagami's in Lucky Star anime episode 2, but even lower than Tsukasa's in episode 9. However, she is an expert at pulling "all-nighters".Lucky Star anime, episode 2. In contrast to her studying habits, she loves video games, to the extent that she can compete against Kagami Hiiragi on trivia-based games.Lucky Star anime, episode 3. In addition, she loves anime, which is also due to her father, Sōjirō Izumi's influence,Lucky Star anime, episode 4. along with the games. Her father buys adult games for himself, so she is able to play and enjoy them.Lucky Star anime, episode 9. In fact, when she became eighteen, Konata was overjoyed, since she could now go buy and play adult games legally. In the anime, Konata constantly refers to or parodies several popular games, anime, and manga (much to the annoyance of Kagami). Both of her voice actresses for the animated version, Aya Hirano for the Japanese version and Wendee Lee for the English version, are in fact the same people who voiced Haruhi Suzumiya in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya anime; other voice actors from the same series make guest appearances during the course of Lucky Star. :In order to fund her interests, Konata had a part-time job at a cosplay cafe in Akihabara. In online gaming, she played a male fighter type character, that gets married to a female fighting character that is actually a guy.Lucky Star anime, episode 5. She often plays late into the night, hence why she tends to fall asleep in class, which makes her a frequent victim to her homeroom teacher, Nanako Kuroi. Ironically, Ms. Kuroi was also part of Konata's team in the same game. Konata rarely eats a "normal" Japanese lunch, as she frequently eats only a chocolate cornet. :Her physique is smaller than average when compared to her peers, which she claims hasn't changed since she was in the sixth grade. She is ambidextrous, in contrast to the mostly left-handed main cast. She has long, blue hair which comes down to her calves with a large ahoge, sleepy eyes, a catlike smile and a beauty mark under her left eye, just like her father. Her mother, Kanata Izumi, died when she was an infant, and she has lived alone with her father since. In her third year of high school, however, her cousin, Yutaka Kobayakawa, came to live at her house,Lucky Star anime, episode 14. giving a total of three people in the Izumi residence. Although Konata spends most of her time playing games in her room, she has a darker skin tone, like her father's. Konata placed seventh in 2channel's SaiMoe 2007 contest, came in second place in the category of "Best Female Character" in the thirtieth Anime Grand Prix, and ranked third in Newtype's "Top 10 Female Characters of 2007" poll. ; : (Old Drama CD, NDS Video Game), Emiri Katō (Anime, Radio, PS2 Video Game), Kari Wahlgren (English) :Kagami is the older fraternal twin sister of Tsukasa Hiiragi. In school, her grades are excellent, as she studies very hard, and she was elected class president in her first year. She is in a different class than Konata Izumi and Tsukasa, but she frequently comes to their class during lunch time to eat with them. Additionally, Kagami chose the humanities stream in her second year, so that she could be with her friends,Lucky Star anime, episode 7. but she was the only one separated into a different classroom; the same occurred in her third year. Kagami, occasionally referred to as by Konata, is a bit egotistical, and not as good a cook as Tsukasa. Konata loves to irritate her, and their arguments act as one of the main factors of comic relief throughout the series. Kagami is usually annoyed by Konata's constant references to her otaku interests, but usually has an idea on what she is saying. :Kagami's physique is average. However, she is usually concerned about her weight, counting every kilogram she gains or loses. Kagami likes to eat sweet food and she is often seen eating sweet food at night, such as chocolate Pocky sticks. Despite her concern about her weight, she has no willpower controlling her eating habit, resulting in an "eat now, fret later" attitude. She has long, purple hair with a ribbon tied into bunches,Lucky Star anime, episode 8. and unlike Tsukasa, has sharp eyes. Kagami is the quintessential "tsundere"; she on one side can be the straight and intolerant type however, she is prone to become shy and lonely at times. Kagami is constantly attempting to hide the fact that she has a deep sense of attachment to her friends, especially Konata. She also seems to take a twisted delight in mocking Konata's smaller-than-average physique, her lack of motivation and her tendency to be a troublemaker, which usually results in Konata becoming very defensive. In spite of all this, she really does care about Konata, and is almost always willing to go places or do favors for her. :Similarly to Konata, Kagami likes video games, but plays a different genre than Konata: side-scrolling shooters. She loves to read light novels, but is lonely, as no one around her has the same interests as her (though she is implied to have a knack for anime, since a stuffed Bonta-kun doll from Full Metal Panic! can be seen in her room). Both Kagami and Tsukasa are left-handed. Kagami shares the name of her creator, Kagami Yoshimizu, and according to the creator, Kagami was his pen name in his school days, and had her personality thought out long ago. Kagami became the 2008 Anime Saimoe Tournament's champion with her sister Tsukasa being runner-up. ; : (Old Drama CD, NDS Video Game), Kaori Fukuhara (Anime, Radio, PS2 Video Game), Michelle Ruff (English) :Tsukasa is the younger fraternal twin sister of Kagami Hiiragi and lives in a six-member family household as the youngest member. She is in the same class as Konata Izumi. She isn't good at studying or at sports, but excels in cooking. Tsukasa often depends on Kagami for help on her homework, like Konata, but their reasons are different: Tsukasa easily forgets her assignments, while Konata is just too lazy or preoccupied with her hobbies to do them herself.Lucky Star anime, episode 2. Unlike some of the other characters in the series, Tsukasa has not shown any particular interests in video games and anime, but she does like the Sgt. Frog series. :Tsukasa's physique is a little smaller than average. She has short, purple hair with a ribbon like a head band in it. Her eyes are droopy and she is portrayed as a stereotypical klutz. Tsukasa once received a mobile phone for her birthday, but didn't have much luck with it, as the phone was taken away by using it in class and later mistakenly ruined by putting it in the laundry, along with her skirt. Once, she left instant yakisoba alone after pouring hot water in it, only to come back later discovering there was no water left to drain.Lucky Star anime, episode 10. Unlike most of the cast of Lucky Star, Tsukasa is a heavy sleeper, and cannot wake up at a set time, even when someone is present to do so. Like her sister, Tsukasa is left-handed. :She can be mistaken for cosplaying as Akari Kamigishi from To Heart when she wears her autumn school uniform, which is pointed out twice in the anime: once, when Konata gave her the actual uniform used in the To Heart anime for her birthday (while giving Kagami the "Brigade Chief" armband usually worn by Haruhi Suzumiya), and the second, when two people stopped her at Akihabara to take her picture, much to her embarrassment.Lucky Star anime, episode 16. ; : (Old Drama CD, NDS Video Game), Aya Endō (Anime, PS2 Video Game), Karen Strassman (English) :Miyuki is a young lady from a wealthy family who is beautiful, smart, and well-mannered. She always uses extremely polite Japanese, even when talking with her closest friends. She was the class president for her grade level in her first year,Lucky Star anime, episode 15. at the same time that she became good friends with Kagami. Now Miyuki is in the same class as Konata and Tsukasa, and is nicknamed by Tsukasa. Miyuki's classmates often rely on her for help with their studies, and she is often shown giving impromptu but highly-detailed, encyclopedic definitions or explanations on diverse and obscure matters, prompting Konata to once call her "Miwiki".Lucky Star anime, OVA. She is shown being one of the top three best students in her grade for the semester. Lucky Star anime, episode 1. :She is described as a stereotypically friendly meganekko, or glasses-wearing girl and is the tallest of the girls. She is scared of contacts, and of putting them in her eyes, thus why she wears glasses. Her vision is less than 0.1 (20/200), though it had been good until elementary school, when she began reading books in the dark after her mother dozed off while reading to her in bed. She likes to read books, but does not read light novels. Miyuki loves to sleep, and she always goes to bed fairly early. She hates visits to the dentist, but frequently has to go to fix a loose crown or because of tooth decay. Due to her embodying such a large number of moe archetypes, Miyuki is the frequent-victim of Konata's playful bouts of verbal sexual-harassment.For example, Konata's mention of Miyuki's measurements and its impact on obstacle course in Lucky Star, episode 8. She is seen less often than the other three main characters. Schoolmates ; : (Old Drama CD, NDS Video Game), Shizuka Hasegawa (Anime, PS2 Video Game), Hynden Walch (English) :Yutaka is Konata's cousin and Yui's younger sister. She first appeared in episode fourteen in the anime when she was admitted into Ryōō High School and moves to live with Konata to help with the commute. She has been known to be quite sickly which has impacted her school life, but she remains cheerful nonetheless. She befriends Minami Iwasaki, Hiyori Tamura and Patricia Martin at school. ; : (Old Drama CD, NDS Video Game), Minori Chihara (Anime, PS2 Video Game), Michelle Ruff (English) :Minami comes from a wealthy family, and she lives across the street from Miyuki Takara. She owns a very large white dog and has a parasol in her yard. Her hobbies include reading books, playing the piano, and playing with her dog, Cherry. A very quiet girl (usually speaking in as few words as possible) who does not show much emotion, Minami is often mistaken for being cold, but she is very kind at heart. However, many jokes arise when her seemingly "perfect and sleek" appearance is contradicted, such as when Miyuki's mother notices Minami teaching Cherry how to stand on his hind legs by mimicking the position herself; Minami often blushes heavily and stares at the floor in response to such teasing. Like Konata, Minami has a flat chest as well, but she is ashamed of it. She was admitted to Ryōō Gakuen High School, along with Yutaka Kobayakawa, whom she met during the admissions exam; afterwards, she helped Yutaka go to the nurse's office when she became sick. Once there, she gave Yutaka her handkerchief, which started their friendship. She and Yutaka are in the same class, and Minami is the class health officer. She's the 'mysterious' and 'emotionless' one out of the group according to her friends. :Minami has short, mint-green hair and her eyes are slightly slanted upward, giving them a 'sharp' appearance similar to that of Kagami's. She is very slender and quite tall for her age. Due to her short hair and lean body structure, Minami has a tendency to look more androgynous than the other Lucky Star characters (a reason that Hiyori Tamura often pairs her and Yutaka as yuri models). She gets along with Miyuki, since they have similar tastes and are from the same neighborhood; Minami has often been compared to being Miyuki's "little sister" due to Minami's clingy attraction to her neighbor from when they were younger. ; : (Old Drama CD, NDS Video Game), Nozomi Sasaki (Anime, PS2 Video Game), Patricia Ja Lee (English) :Patricia, nicknamed , is a first-year transfer student from the United States. She is in the same class as Yutaka Kobayakawa and Minami Iwasaki. Patricia loves anime and manga and has learned all her Japanese through them, leading to her having a very unusual Japanese vocabulary. She tends to make quite a few generalizations of Japan and Japanese culture based on otaku culture, even more so than her senior, Konata Izumi. She claims to enjoy a wide range of Japanese music, however the only artists she listens to are those who have performed anime theme songs, and only those songs alone. She is extremely energetic and lively. Aside from Miyuki Takara, she has the second biggest chest size, which she is often ashamed about, and she is second tallest to Miyuki. Patricia works with Konata at the same cosplay café. ; : (NDS Video Game and Extra Drama CD), Kaori Shimizu (Anime, PS2 Video Game), Philece Sampler (English) :Hiyori is an amateur dōjin artist, who is also the first-year classmate of Yutaka Kobayakawa and Minami Iwasaki. Additionally, she is an otaku who creates her own dōjinshi; her genres are broad, stretching from boys love to yuri. Hiyori is always searching for a good plot to use in her dōjinshi, and tends to imagine Yutaka and Minami in romantic moments, only to grow embarrassed over the idea and break into an emotional outburst, which leaves Yutaka and Minami clueless. Even if she has a moment of enlightenment, she fails to jot down notes about it, which causes her to forget what her great idea was about. Called by Konata and Kō (also Konata called and Kō called "Hiyori"), she tends to be a kind person, but has unfortunate luck. Hiyori has a friendly personality, but is prone to becoming bashful, leading to simple mistakes during a decisive moment. Throughout the series it is implied that Hiyori has a hard time with animals. This is often portrayed by her interactions with Minami's dog, Cherry. For example, in the OVA, Cherry beats Hiyori with its paws and frightens her. Hiyori has long black hair, a wide forehead, and is a meganekko. She is a member of the Animation Research Club, and is Kō's junior. ; : (NDS Video Game and Extra Drama CD), Mai Aizawa (Anime, PS2 Video Game), Peggy O'Neal (English) :Ayano is Kagami Hiiragi's classmate and has been in the same class with Kagami for the past five years, since middle school; she is a childhood friend of Misao. She is passive and likes to take care of people, hence she is portrayed as a character that looks after Misao. However, according to Misao, when Ayano does get angry, she is much more intimidating. Ayano holds back her long orange hair with a headband, but since her front hair is pulled back, she is looked at as having a large forehead. Also, she can make excellent cookies. She is the only Lucky Star girl who has a boyfriend (her boyfriend is actually Misao's older brother, according to volume 7). At one point, Kagami compared Ayano and Misao to Tsukasa and Konata respectively, saying that she apparently tends to attract the same kinds of friends. She worries much with Tsukasa. ; : (NDS Video Game and Extra Drama CD), Kaoru Mizuhara (Radio, Anime, PS2 Video Game), Lara Jill Miller (English) :Misao is a childhood friend of Ayano since middle school, along with Kagami, her fellow classmate. Misao tends to be quite lazy, simple-minded and an outdoor type of person. She is in the track and field club, hates studying, and harbors a love for video games, despite not being particularly talented at them. She has tanned skin, dark hair, slightly slanted eyes, and a small fang in the side of her mouth. :Misao does not seem to be skilled at playing video games, yet plays them for purely for fun; she notes on having borrowed many games from various people. In fact, her concept of "play for fun" is so strong that she does not mind losing to Kagami, instead marveling at how well her friend plays and making a loud, congratulatory spectacle. This leaves Kagami with a sense of guilt and bewilderment. At one point, Kagami compared Ayano and Misao to Tsukasa and Konata respectively, saying that she apparently tends to attract the same kinds of friends. Misao dislikes Konata for "stealing" Kagami away from her group, and often rants about Kagami leaving her group for Konata who she knew for only one to two years. She calls Konata by the name which is literally used as an equivalent for "midget" and can be literally translated to "a very tiny child", and she is nicknamed by Konata in the manga. ; : (PS2 Video Game) :Kō is the president of the Animation Research Club, and is also the treasurer of the Student Council. She is called by her juniors, including Hiyori, who is a member of the Animation Research Club. She is studying at Ryōō High School in class 2-F and is the only second year among the Lucky Star girls at the time of her appearance (the rest being either first or third year students). She enjoys playing anime-themed fighting games, and also likes to check on new and trendy things, never failing to miss one. She has played fighting games with Konata before, and does not notice that Konata is her senior. She has tanned skin, likes dōjinshi, manga, observing people, chatting, and gambling. In Lucky Star: Ryōō Gakuen Ōtōsai, she is a good friend of Yamato Nagamori. ; :Izumi is a girl in Hiyori's, Patricia's, Yutaka's, and Minami's class, introduced in volume seven of the manga. Like Patricia, she is also an otaku, but tries to hide it as she is an upper-class girl who is also class president. However, she runs into Hiyori on one of her shopping trips, who discovers her secret. She is good at home economics, but is bad at art. She likes "cute" things and sweets, as well as coffee and milk. ; : (PS2 Video Game) :Yamato is the central character of Lucky Star: Ryōō Gakuen Ōtōsai, the PlayStation 2 game of Lucky Star. A mysterious transfer student who transfer along with the protagonist in the game, her former school is Saint Fiorina All-Girls High School, and was in class 2-3 before she transferred to 3-B, the same class as Konata. She acts emotionless, spoiled and mysterious, giving her a typical tsuntsun personality. She was Kō's close friend when she was still a junior-high student. In the game, Yamato had a fatal collision with a star-shaped survey spaceship which crashed because of a mysterious event at Ryōō school festival. To prevent the accident from happening, the alien resurrects and fuses with Yamato who transfers to Ryōō High on a mission to reverse time several days before the festival to track down the accident's cause, and after telling the game's protagonist the reason behind the time loop and time reversals, Yamato hopes for the protagonist's trial-and-error déjà-vu to find ways to erase possible events in the school festival that would lead to the accident. After the puzzle is solved, Yamato reveals herself as an alien which leaves Yamato's body and erases everyone's memory about the whole incident and Yamato returns to Saint Fiorina All-Girls High School. In the manga, Yamato retains some alien powers such as ESP and projecting thought, though she's clueless why she can. Her hobby is karaoke and cycling. She likes soft azuki bean jelly, Yukimi Daifuku, and summer. She dislikes shellfish, and winter. Lucky Channel At the end of each anime episode of Lucky Star, and various extras in the manga, there is a short omake segment called "Lucky Channel". One of the recurring jokes of this segment is the strained partnership between Akira Kogami and Minoru Shiraishi. While tenuous at best, Akira does show some affection for Minoru. Although most of the time the show discusses certain characters in Lucky Star, events in the actual anime or other things relating to the hosts of the show, Lucky Channel also has its own chain of events which have tie-ins to Lucky Star, making it a side-story. ; : (NDS Video Game and Extra Drama CD), Hiromi Konno (Radio, Anime, PS2 Video Game), Stephanie Sheh (English) :Akira is a fourteen-year-old junior high school student, who is also the captain of the Lucky Star informational ad section called "Lucky Channel" in the Comptiq magazine. Akira has short salmon pink hair and has an ahoge towards the right side of her head, and has golden yellow eyes. Her arms are so short that the sleeves of her winter school uniform easily cover her hands. Akira tends to be very energetic, and her chief form of greeting is "Hiya, Luckies!", and frequently ends each episode with "Bye-ni!". , as in the Japanese number two, and can be written as "Bye2", resulting in a shorter and cuter form of Bye-Bye. The cute persona, however, is a cover-up; in reality, whenever she is annoyed or feels that her career or popularity is threatened (usually both by her assistant, Minoru Shiraishi), Akira's bright persona is instantaneously shed to reveal a deep voiced, violent, chain-smoking, selfish-cynic of a burnt out entertainer on the brink of becoming a has-been. However, her talents are undeniable; she has been in the entertainment business since the age of three. She can be quite cruel towards Minoru, both physically and emotionally. She has been known to throw all sorts of objects (such as her overflowing ashtray) into his face, particularly whenever he mentions that a girl in the Lucky Star cast is cute. Akira's disturbing and menacing persona may be a tongue in cheek and satirical look at the insecurities of Japanese idol singers, whose popularity is constantly threatened by the "next cutest thing on the block". She is the main character of the manga Akira's Ambition, which is still being serialized in magazine Comp Ace published by Kadokawa Shoten. ; : (Radio, Anime, PS2 Video Game), Sam Riegel (English) :Minoru appears in the "Lucky Channel" segment at the end of each Lucky Star episode, but is also a minor recurring character, as a member of Konata Izumi's class. He is the animated version of his voice actor, Minoru Shiraishi, although it is likely that the animated version is only around eighteen years old, due to his being in class 3-B. In the karaoke end credits theme sequence after episode two of the anime, it was revealed that Minoru has a part-time position, working at the karaoke bar Konata and her friends sing at. In the "Lucky Channel" segment, Minoru is Akira Kogami's assistant, who repeatedly gets yelled at (and physically abused) by Akira, if he does or says something not to her liking. Usually, just when he attains enough confidence to speak out and enjoy himself, Akira stops in his tracks, usually insulting him for,"being full of himself." Minoru was nicknamed "Sebastian" by Konata one day, because of his likeness to a butler. Since then, the Lucky Star cast and Akira herself has called him this. After a trip to the forests around Mt. Fuji to get spring water for Akira, Minoru comes back a dirty and torn-up mess, and was more than likely mauled by a bear during his quest judging from the claw-marks on his back. Akira dubbed the water as too warm, spat it on the camera lens and then threw the rest in his face. This, after her cocktail of constant physical and mental abuse (not to mention being mauled by a bear for nothing), was the straw that broke the camel's back, causing Minoru to go berserk and destroy the set for "Lucky Channel". During their confrontation in episode twenty-one of the anime, it seems that he has lost his fear of Akira, yelling right back at her and thwarting her desire to perform. In the final episode, with the stage wrecked, they do their last show, only to have yet another argument—she starts singing her song, but he, claiming this is merely a microphone check, cuts her off after only a few seconds. He appears briefly in Lucky Star: Ryōō Gakuen Ōtōsai, the PlayStation 2 game of Lucky Star in a secret scene, where he is shown to trying to find the spring water in Mt. Fuji before being mauled. Teachers ; : (Old Drama CD, NDS Video Game), Konomi Maeda (Anime, PS2 Video Game), Kate Higgins (English) :Nanako Kuroi is the homeroom teacher for Konata Izumi's class and her primary subject is world history. She is more like a friend than their teacher, as she has a lax personality. Consequently, she frequently borrows and exchanges video games with Konata, and is in Konata's guild in the same online game, where she plays as a wizard. It is mentioned on multiple occasions that Konata is a tanker while Kuroi is a wizard who only does AOE skills.Lucky Star anime, episode 5. Still single, she is constantly online, even on Christmas and New Year's Day. Nanako has very long, blonde hair, which she ties at the back of her neck, and green eyes. When writing on the chalkboard, Nanako is able to become ambidextrous. She loves to watch baseball, and is a big fan of the Chiba Lotte Marines. Also, Nanako speaks in a fake Kansai accent. A running gag within the series is whenever Konata and Nanako are both online together, Nanako tells her to stop slacking off. She is also completely oblivious to Yui Narumi's marital status, often using Yui as a source of understanding regarding the life of being single. Nanako, as another running gag, frequently experiences realistic and humorously tragic computer troubles such as winding herself up for an online game only to be stopped by emergency maintenance on the gaming server or writing a very long online blog only to lose it to a brief Internet interruption during submission. Such incidents usually end with her going to bed and sniffing sadly in a pitiful fashion. ; : (NDS Video Game and Extra Drama CD), Miki Inoue (Anime, PS2 Video Game) :Hikaru Sakuraba is the biology teacher at Ryōō High School, and is the homeroom teacher of Kagami's class 3-C. She is also the captain of the Lucky Star informational ad section, which was renamed "Lucky Paradise". She is feared by Akira, but Akira later calls Hikaru a betrayer. She likes CalorieMate and sleeping, dislikes vegetables, and people who quickly misunderstand things. She is Fuyuki's good friend, who works as a school nurse. She appears briefly in episode twenty-four of the anime, making sure that Akira and Minoru will do things right, who are in bad terms after the event of episode twenty-one of "Lucky Channel". ; : (PS2 Video Game) :Fuyuki Amahara is the school nurse of Ryōō High School, and the advisor of the Tea Ceremony club. She first appeared in the omake part of volume four of the manga, but later appears regularly starting from volume five. Hikaru is her childhood friend and her guardian. She has a high popularity with the male students. Her hobbies are jogging and reading. She likes black tea, antique art, the occult, and horror, but dislikes riding on boats and cannot swim. She, Yamato Nagamori and Kō Yasaka, are the only characters who never made appearances in the anime, though the nurse's office is frequently referenced. Families Izumi family ; : (Anime, PS2 Video Game), Tony Oliver (English) :Sōjirō is Konata Izumi's father, an author who works at home. He always wears loose, traditional Japanese clothing as his work clothes. He loves watching anime and playing video games, which influenced his daughter's interests. Sōjirō is "also a lolicon". This appreciation for neoteny may be one factor that caused him to fall in love with Kanata, whom he eventually married. He describes that he likes girls as some men do, but that he also appreciates younger ones. This means that this attraction is equal or possibly secondary, meaning he does not have a preference for them, so despite being a 'lolicon' (person with a lolita complex) he would not be a pedophile. Throughout the show news reports and conversations indicate that young girls in the area are being approached by a strange man, and a running joke in the show involves hints that Sōjirō is in fact the one doing it. The best example of this is the opening, part of which involves Sōjirō spying on two schoolgirls from behind a lamppost. :Sōjirō is very thin, and has unshaven facial hair, he has a mole under his left eye which his daughter inherited and has thick eyebrows. Additionally, he is allergic to pollen and when he decided to wear goggles and masks as protection from it, Konata sighed that, "Now you look weirder as well". She also frequently reminds him, "Please don't do anything as to be taken away by the cops". Also, he often forgets to lock the door when he is using the toilet, which leaves Yutaka in tremendous shock. :Sōjirō holds a deep love for his wife, Kanata Izumi, who died many years before. When Konata asks why Kanata chose to be with Sōjirō (largely as a joke at his erotic personality's expense), Sōjirō points out that he and his wife simply looked past outwards appearances: Kanata loved Sōjirō despite his otaku tendencies, and Sōjirō obviously did not mind that Kanata had an unusual physique and did not share his hobbies. ; : (Anime, PS2 Video Game), Rebecca Forstadt (English, credited as Rebecca Olkowski) :Kanata was Konata Izumi's mother, who was also very short and bore a striking resemblance to Konata (minus Konata's ahoge, the catlike smile and the beauty mark under her left eye). She is described by Konata and Sōjirō Izumi as having a personality straight out of a bishōjo game. She died when Konata was an infant of unspecified causes and her only appearances in the manga are through a single photograph and through Sōjirō's memory. Since she was Sōjirō's childhood friend, Konata has wondered if that was one of the main reasons why her mother married Sōjirō. In the animated version and in the omake for volume six of the manga, Kanata returns to the Izumi residence as a spirit, and walks in on a conversation both Konata and Sōjirō were having about her. She is touched by Sōjirō's kind words that he was the only one who truly loved her as much as he did (she later realized that she too, loved him deeply), and even took a picture with him and Konata together. However, when Sōjirō and Konata look at the photo image in the camera, they are spooked at what appears to be a shadow standing behind them. Konata wants to delete the image, while Sōjirō wants to burn it, thinking that the family will end up cursed if they let it be, but Kanata pleads with them not to delete the picture to no avail, as no one can see or hear her. ; : (Old Drama CD, NDS Video Game), Saori Nishihara (Anime, PS2 Video Game), Julie Ann Taylor (English) :Yui is Konata Izumi's cousin and Yutaka Kobayakawa's older sister. She is a very easy going female police officer for the Saitama Prefectural Police Department who acts before thinking. She is a bit of a klutz and is a meganekko. However, she has a tendency to exhibit road rage when she is behind the wheel (but, incidentally, shows incredible skill, as a street racer, much in the same vein of Initial D's Takumi Fujiwara).Lucky Star anime, episode 6. Yui has a well-rounded face, a large forehead, a catlike smile similar to Konata's and straight, short hair. She isn't into fashion that much, and after getting married, Yui left behind her maiden name, Kobayakawa. However, her husband is out of town most of the time during the series, so she frequently visits Konata's house, mainly as a distraction, seeking to play her video games and read her manga. Usually, Yui will come over to Konata's home very late at night while drunk. A running gag in the series is that Nanako Kuroi is oblivious to the fact that Yui is married. She drives a blue Subaru Vivio in the anime. ; : (Anime) :Kiyotaka is Yui Narumi's husband and Konata Izumi's cousin, by family. He is currently away and his only appearances throughout the series was through a phone conversation with his wife. His name, the fact that he is away working, and the fact that Yui is a cop could be a Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna homage since in Spiral, the main's character's older brother shares the same name and left his wife for work. Hiiragi family ; : (Anime), Richard Epcar (English) :Tadao is the father of the Hiiragi family and has short black hair. He works as the priest of the Takanomiya Shrine (Washinomiya Shrine). As a parent, he often makes sure that his daughters are doing their school work, and checks on their progress. He is the only one in the Hiiragi family who is right-handed. ; : (Anime), Peggy O'Neal (English) :Miki has long blue violet hair and is the mother of the Hiiragi family. She is able to maintain a trim, young-and-beautiful appearance, despite having given birth to four daughters. ; : (Anime), Bridget Hoffman (English) :Inori has short dark plum-purple hair and is the eldest sister of the Hiiragi sisters. She is a miko at the Takanomiya Shrine.Lucky Star anime, episode 12. ; : (Anime), Dorothy Elias-Fahn (English) :Matsuri has short light brown hair and is the second eldest sister of the Hiiragi sisters, after Inori Hiiragi. She is a college student and a miko at the Takanomiya Shrine. She tends to be less dependable than Inori when helping their younger twin sisters with school work. Takara family ; : (Anime, PS2 Video Game), Bridget Hoffman (English) :Yukari is Miyuki Takara's mother, who tends to be very well-mannered, but can be a bit of a klutz. She is warm and friendly, once talking with a telemarketer for over an hour, and has a mischievous sense of humor. Yukari's hair is short and unlike her daughter, she does not wear eyeglasses. She doesn't like to do household chores, which explains why she isn't very skilled with household items. On one occasion, she thought that a colored candle was a popsicle. Yukari is often mistaken for Miyuki's "big sister", rather than mother proper, due to her youthfully cuddly appearance, which, combined with her adorably cheerful personality and endearing clumsiness, has resulted in her being regarded as moe, a trait not common for women in anime in their thirties. Other characters ; : (NDS Video Game and Extra Drama CD), Yukiko Takaguchi (Anime, PS2 Video Game) :Hinata is a young girl with long salmon pink hair, which she ties just a bit to the left of her forehead with a rabbit clip; she has pink droopy eyes and is a meganekko. She makes a living through a job at a local dōjin shop. However, she remains poor, as all her money is spent on manga and dōjinshi. ; : (NDS Video Game and Extra Drama CD), Yui Kano (Anime, PS2 Video Game) :Hikage is the younger sister of Hinata Miyakawa and is in the fourth grade; she is the youngest character in Lucky Star. She attends the Sakura-en Public Elementary School, and is in class 4-1. She is not an otaku like her older sister, and as such carries the typical tsundere personality. Hikage lives in poverty because of her older sister and wants to grow up so she can get a job on her own; ironically, though, her dream is to eat meat. It is also because of her poverty caused by her sister that she starts to have distaste over otaku. Hikage likes to play gachapon, shopping, and travelling. Hikage's appearance in the game has her with long light-purple hair; her hairstyle is distinctive, as she thinly braids her hair to the right, and uses that as a ribbon to tie her remaining hair. Her eyes are light blue and are slanted upward. Her appearance is a little different in the anime and manga, as she has short, blue hair instead of long, purple hair. Guests ; : (Anime, Radio, PS2 Video Game), Lex Lang (English) :Meito Anizawa, also known as Anime Tenchō, is the manager of the Animate Ikebukuro shop (However, he appeared in the (old) Ōmiya shop and the comic market booth in the Anime and appeared in the Akihabara shop in the PS2 Video Game), he was originally the mascot of Animate and Hero of Anime Tenchō. :He and his staff consider Konata their most valued customer, known as , and go to great lengths to sell their merchandise to her, often to the point of using espionage and military-style strategies, and at one point, Meito himself uses "Geass" on Konata to persuade her to buy a DVD from him; however when she tries to pay it, she fell short only three yen.Lucky Star anime, episode 13. Their attempts usually fail miserably.Lucky Star anime, episode 13. His appearance is heavily stylized, compared to the other characters, and he is known for his passionate yelling and highly energetic movements and poses. He appeared as a special guest during the Lucky Channel segment in episode seventeen, during which he and Minoru parody Mobile Fighter G Gundam's Domon Kasshu, referencing the fact that Meito's voice actor also played the character. He also appeared in episode twelve, fighting against another sales manager (about how valuable "so-called leftovers" can be after they ran out of rare and limited edition "thingies") in a dramatic way. Meito's colleagues at Animate are all similarly enthusiastic about selling their merchandise. In 2002, Gainax produced a single original video animation, where Meito Anisawa and his fellow employees are the focus. ; : (Anime) :Lamica Hoshii is the clerk (Laminate card and Boys Love commodity charge) of the Animate Ikebukuro shop (However, she appeared in the (old) Omiya shop in the anime). She is the heroine of Anime Tenchō. References Lucky Star characters Characters es:Anexo:Personajes de Lucky☆Star ko:러키☆스타의 등장인물 목록 it:Personaggi di Lucky Star ja:らき☆すたの登場人物 th:ตัวละครในลัคกี้ สตาร์ zh:幸運☆星角色列表